Love Wins
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Harry lets one relationship go to salvage another; but what happens when both dissolve? Will his love be enough to start again? * AU:This story is NOT cannon compliant. All warnings posted inside.*
1. Chapter 1

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Summary:** When Harry lets one relationship go to salvage another, what happens when they both dissolve? Will his love be enough to start again? This story is AU, not even close to Cannon Compliant! This story is un-beta'd; so any and all mistakes are my own. That being said, your reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Warnings:** Course language/Implied Slash (H/ChW)

"Harry…Harry! Harry please; would you just listen to me?" Draco yelled as he followed Harry into his room, slamming the door behind himself.

"No Draco! All I'm going to hear is another excuse; 'Oh Ron's just being a brute; Oh Ron's just thick headed; Oh Ron's just an arsehole'…"

"Well he is!" Draco shouted.

"That's enough!" Harry shouted back, motioning toward the door. Draco shivered, just as he always did, as Harry's wandless spell settled around the room; at least now they could have their shouting match without the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place overhearing. "I can't keep doing this Draco." Harry sighed as sprawled gracelessly across his bed. "I just can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" Harry said waving a hand around in the air. "Always having to step between the two of you, running interference, playing mediator; having to take sides." He mumbled.

"I've never asked you to take sides Harry; I would never ask you to do that; and if Ron does, all the more reason for you to believe me when I tell you…"

"Oh, don't play his weaknesses against him Draco…"

"Weaknesses? Pitting one friends' affections against another for your own bloody ego isn't a weakness Harry, it's a fucking character flaw!"

"It isn't ego!" Harry yelled, jumping up from his place on the bed. He crossed the space between them in three quick strides and stood staring into Draco's flashing silver eyes; the intensity of his stare was enough to undo him; it was a thing of wonder. Draco was the only person he had ever met, the only person among his friends even, who could truly look him in the eye, in the face of his fury and frustration and refuse to back down; it was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful. Nevertheless, Harry stood his ground; taking a deep breath, he started again; "Ron, for all his bravado and posturing, is extremely insecure; and that is due in no small part to you, or have you forgotten?" He said quietly.

Draco flinched. "Fuck you, Harry." He spat. "That was a cheap shot. I would expect something like that from Ron, but... not from you." He said as he pushed past him and sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

Harry stood, staring ahead at the door and kicking himself in the arse for letting his temper get the better of him… again. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he turned back to his bed, sitting quietly next to Draco. The other boy ignored him, keeping his gaze set firmly on the cold ash on the hearth. "I'm sorry Draco."

"Fuck off."

"Draco…" Harry began, but thought better of it and instead just sat quietly. He knew Draco well; and when Draco was ready to speak to him, he would. Until then, Harry was going to sit and wait, no matter how long it took; he deserved a little silent treatment after what he'd just said.

"We were children Harry." Draco finally spoke, his voice wavering just above a whisper. "I admit I was wrong, and my behaviour was inexcusable toward him… toward all of you; but it was the only thing I had ever known. But... you showed me how to be better, you made me want to _be_ better; that's why Pansy and I came to you, that's why we're here now. Now, everyone in this house, at Hogwarts, even my own parents seem to have grasped that fact; everyone, except him; despite the countless times I've tried to tell him how sorry I am for the way I treated him. I can never take those things back, and I know that, but I've tried time and again for the past six years to repair the damage between us; I've done everything I can... he's the one being unreasonable here Harry, not me."

"I know, Draco, but…"

"Do you think I enjoy this? That I take some kind of sick pleasure out of watching you tear yourself apart between the two of us; with all the shite you have to deal with outside these walls, the last thing you need is a war inside them." Draco said quietly; he turned back to face his friend, grey eyes boring into green. "You're right; you can't keep doing this."

The two sat in silence; Draco trying to convey his hurt for his friend, for himself, his concern, his resolve… his love; and Harry trying to understand what he was seeing. His eyes darkened moments later; fear and the pain of loss evident in thos deep green orbs as comprehension dawned.

"Draco…no. You're my best mate, and he's the first friend I ever had. You mean… you two mean more to me than you can imagine. I need you... I need both of you." Harry pleaded as he began to ramble. "You… you just need to talk to him, make him understand; I'll go with you, we'll do it together…"

"Harry," Draco said softly, his hand coming up to cup the other boy's cheek. All traces of anger melted away, he settled his suddenly tired gaze on the man he loved, "There is nothing you or I could do to change how he feels about me; we both know that."

"Draco please…"

"Shh…" Draco whispered, his thumb sliding gently over Harry's lips. "I'm not going to sit back and watch you do this to yourself. I love you too much to make you choose a side."

Harry flinched; the weight of Draco's unspoken words hitting like a ton of bricks; _'so I'm making the choice for you.'_ His eyes burned and tears slid down his cheeks as he watched Draco stand and walk out the door without another word. He felt as though his world was caving in on itself, graying around the edges. Draco was three doors down. He would see him tomorrow at breakfast, and afterward in the library while they researched; and they would probably sit across from one another at lunch, and once more at supper. But it would be different; somehow Harry knew things wouldn't be the same between them from then on. And while it broke his heart, it only made him love Draco all the more.

~*~

Draco closed the door softly behind himself and leaned heavily against the wall. He felt as though he had just lifted the weight of the world from his friend's shoulders only to place it on his own... and he wasn't sure if he could stand under the strain of it. He put his hands on his knees and breathed deeply, trying to stifle the hot prick of tears he felt in the back of his throat. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, like the sharp ticking of a clock; every second that passed making him feel more and more a fool for wishing Harry would come after him and take him in his arms and all would be happy ever after like all those silly muggle fairy stories he secretly loved so much; Harry was his knight in shining armor, his hero, his one true love. The seconds ticked by, his heart beat quieted, steadied; and still, Harry did not come. His breath hitched; he felt the weight, a solid dark cloud, settling all the more deeply around him, inside him. The sound of foot falls rounding the corner brought him to his senses; he righted himself and wiped at his eyes, hoping the dim light of the hallway would be enough to hide his no doubt splotchy complexion. He took a deep breath and donned the most pleasant expression he was capable of under the circumstances as Charlie's voice echoed down the narrow hallway.

"Evenin' mate."

Draco couldn't help a small smile at the warmth of the older man's voice. "Hello Charlie."

"Is Harry in?" he gestured toward the door.

"Yeah; yeah he's in there." Draco sighed.

"You two weren't at it again were you?" Charlie frowned. "Because if he's going to yell at anybody he ought to be yelling at my bollocks for brains brother, not you." he said darkly.

Draco tried to give him a reassuring smile but felt he had failed; miserably if the look in Charlie's eyes was anything to go by. "Don't worry about it Charlie; we've sorted it out." He said quietly.

"He hasn't gone and done something stupid has he? And by stupid I mean witheringly noble and selfless and... Gryffindor?"

"No." Draco chuckled. "Really, don't worry about it mate. Just… he's upset; try to make him feel better, yeah?" Draco sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I could try, but if you couldn't help I doubt anyone can."

Draco felt his throat constricting again; he took a deep breath. "Nonsense," he said, clapping the other man on the shoulder, "I'm just the friend; you're his lover."

Charlie opened his mouth, but Draco didn't think his composure would last long enough to hear whatever it was he had to say. "Goodnight Charlie." He said with one last squeeze to the strong shoulder beneath his hand; and if Charlie's reply was tinged with sadness, Draco didn't notice as he headed down the hall, trying to ignore the sound of Harry's bedroom door opening and closing for the last time until morning.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first ever multi-chaptered fan-fic; I hope I did everything properly *crosses fingers*! This story is rated M for a later chapters; I'll post relevant warnings at the beginning of each. But just so you know, there will be multiple pairings, slash, fem-slash, and het.

This story is finished, I just have to get it cleaned up; so I'll try to post as often and as regularly as possible. Thanks for reading; and if you have and questions, please, feel free to PM me. Oh yeah… REVIEW PLEASE!

-Peace


	2. Chapter 2

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** Graphic f/f Sex (Hr/P), Coarse Language, Mild Tobacco Use.

-Five Months Later-

The study doors were locked and a silencing charm blanketed the room; the fire cast its glow and flickering shadows across the tapestry lined walls and cool wooden floor. Hermione's hand swept out, her nails scratching the smooth boards as she groaned; her other tangled in the short, black strands of her lover's hair as Pansy's fingers thrust in and out of her at a furious pace.

She panted, trying to get her limbs to comply with her urgent request, and after what seemed like ages managed to wedge the hand that wasn't pressing Pansy's face into her neck between their bodies into the course black hair between her lover's legs, only to have it shoved away and pinned to the floor above her head.

"Pansy… please…" she groaned; though whether she was asking permission or pleading for more, she wasn't sure.

There was nothing she loved more than bringing her lover pleasure; to watch her writhe beneath her, beside her, to hear her moan, to make her scream and to know that she was the one to reduce her to that state; it was heaven. But there was something about times like this, when Pansy took complete control. It wasn't domination, or a show of ownership, it was… devotion. It was times like this, when their bodies moved together and Pansy looked into her eyes while she covered her mouth in sweet, passionate kisses, that Hermione not only knew she was loved, but felt it. As Pansy touched those secret places and tortured her with whispers of love and devotion as she devoured her with abandon and showed her that she was the only woman in the world that mattered in that moment, Hermione could feel little else than overwhelmed.

She gasped as those torturous fingers curled inside her; her body tensed, every muscle seized for one long moment, and then she was coming; wet heat pooling between her trembling thighs as Pansy's fingers continued to stroke. She screamed wordlessly as her pleasure peaked, on the verge of pain, and her lover gently slid her fingers out only to press her palm over her still quivering slit, her fingers cradled over her clit, and pressed down hard, milking the last few moments of her orgasm from her.

Hermione lay there, basking in the afterglow and soft caresses of her lover.

"Mmm…" she sighed as Pansy pressed a slow line of kisses across her collarbone. "I feel like I should say thank you after that." she smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Pansy purred.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" Hermione whispered as she ran her fingers through the dark hair she loved so much, her fingers scraping her lovers scalp; she grinned as she felt Pansy's answering shiver. "I love you." she said, pressing her lips to the other woman's in a slow kiss. Minutes ticked by, their kiss soon becoming more passionate, and Hermione could feel the heat of arousal tingling in her belly. She smiled as she reached her hand between their writhing bodies and gently pressed her fingers to her lover's slit and was greeted by Pansy's sharp gasp. "Mmm…" she whispered into her ear as she rubbed at it gently, "You're so wet."

"Ah… Hermione…" Pansy's cry was sharp and sweet in Hermione's ears; her grin was nearly predatory as she pressed a thigh between the other woman's legs and flipped them over.

"My turn." she breathed against the shell of Pansy's ear before burning a wet trail from her jaw to the hollow of her throat with her tongue. "Do you want me to make you come baby?" she crooned as she swiped her tongue across a peaked nipple.

"Ugh!" Pansy arched into her lover, grasping at her hair, "Yes…" she hissed.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Hermione whispered as she moved her attention to the other nipple.

"Ah, fuck!… anything… just… mmm…" she groaned. "Don't stop."

Hermione grinned at Pansy's frustrated whimper as she pulled her mouth away with a quiet 'pop', and her subsequent moan as she trailed her tongue across her stomach, resting on her navel. "Do you want me to lick your pussy?" Hermione asked as she trailed her tongue around the tight little 'o'. "Hmm? Do you want me to eat your sweet little pussy?"

"Merlin, yes!" Pansy groaned as she lifted her hips. "Yes, please… fuck!" she screamed as she felt the tip of her lover's tongue graze her swollen clit.

"Mmm… I'm gonna make you come so hard." she whispered as she settle her mouth over Pansy's glistening lips.

Neither of the heard the faint 'pop' of apparition, nor the relieved sighs of the two young men as they saw the fire blazing in the hearth. Harry and Draco dropped their snow covered cloaks to the floor as they headed for the sofa in front of the fireplace with frozen fingers and chattering teeth, and stopped dead in their tracks as they rounded the side. Their mouths dropped open as they took in the sight before them.

Hermione was on her knees, her head nestled between Pansy's thighs, moaning as Pansy thrust upward, riding her face; Pansy's eyes were shut tight, one hand buried in her lover's hair and the other pulling at her nipples.

Draco nearly screamed as Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist; the next moment they were outside in the hallway, staring blankly at the wall in front of them, Harry's hand still fastened to his wrist.

"That was… really…" Harry whispered, then stopped; he wasn't sure what it had been; awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

"Yeah." Draco nodded.

"Umm…" Harry squinted, trying to think of something to say. After several minutes, he felt he'd hit upon something. "I'm hungry." he blurted.

"Really?" Draco frowned.

"No… but I might could do with a drink."

"Yeah…" Draco said slowly, his stare going blank once more. "You know, it kinda looked like…"

"No… don't." Harry yelled, putting a hand out to stop his friend. "Just don't. I don't want to think about it anymore, okay."

"Yeah… okay." Draco nodded.

The pair stood in the empty hallway a few minutes more before Harry turned to Draco. "So, I actually am kind of hungry; do you want to go down to the kitchen with me?"

"You can't cook Harry." Draco grinned.

"Ever the charmer." Harry deadpanned as the other boy shrugged. "That may be true, but I seem to recall you smuggling and subsequently freeing a certain house elf from your father's employ oh so many years ago. A certain house elf who, if I'm not mistaken, is quite enamoured with me; and he, my good man, is an excellent cook."

Draco shook his head as he laughed, and for a moment, Harry thought he might say yes. "No, thanks; I'm kinda' tired." he smiled sadly. "I think I'll just head up."

"Draco." Harry said, reaching for his friend once more. "I… we haven't talked in months."

"We talk to each other all the time; we just spent the entire day together."

Harry shook his head. "I haven't _talked_ with you in months… I miss you, Draco." he whispered.

Draco felt the hot prick of tears behind his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear them as he ran his fingers in a gentle caress over the underside of Harry's wrist and shook his head slightly. "You did great today Harry. This will all be over soon; Voldemort won't know what hit him." he smiled.

"I wanted to ask you about that actually." Harry said quickly, trying to think of something, anything to keep Draco there; his grasp tightened around his wrist. "We never really talked about that; you know… after…" he said, releasing his grasp and brushing his fingers against the other boys'.

"There's a reason for that." Draco said as he pulled his hand back. He smiled sadly at his friend "Goodnight Harry." he said quietly as he turned and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry whispered as he rested back against the wall, pressing his palms against his eyes and trying to stem the tears that threatened to fall. He took a deep breath and apparated to his room.

~*~

Pansy lay on the floor, a clove cigarette perched lightly between her fingers; a broad, appreciative smile spread across her lips as she watched her lover stand and stretch. She held the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag off it as Hermione bent over to pick up her knickers only to stop a moment later, mid lunge.

"If you ever want to see the outside of this room again, I suggest you stand up and put those on." she grinned.

But Hermione didn't move. "Pans…?" she asked, "Aren't those Harry and Draco's cloaks?"

**~*~**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know it's super late -or early, however you choose to look at it, I really shouldn't be awake-, and becuase of this, there may be a few spellnig and grammatical errors in this chapter (probably in chapter 1 as well) that I'll be kicking myself for in the morning; but I wanted to post this second chapter... I just couldn't wait. This was my first ever sex scene… so I really need some feedback from everyone. What do you think; too much, not enough? How am I doing so far? Do I have any idea what I'm doing? Am I in way over my head? Should I stop bombarding all of you with questions? : ) Let me know… thanks for reading!

-Peace


	3. Chapter 3

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:** Coarse Language/ Sexual Content(HP/GW)/ Dubious Consent *** This could almost qualify as Non-Con, I think it really depends on how you view it; so, I'm posting this warning with both disclaimers. If this kind of things make you squeamish, you may want to step away now.***

Harry sat staring into the crackling flames, his chill long since passed, and replayed the events of his day for what felt like the thousandth time.

He and Draco had been training out in a field in Wiltshire. They had been studying the natural magics found in the earth itself, as well as the spiritual flow of the human body and chakras. Their findings had been astounding to say the least. The effects ordinary muggles were able to produce on their surroundings and even in themselves with the ancient wiccan practices and meditations and mantras was mind blowing; but combined with the natural magical abilities of witches and wizards, the results were nothing short of miraculous. But because these practices were muggle, they weren't taught in any wizarding curricula. It had taken them months of research to find any kind of documentation of the links between the ancient muggle practices and religions and the wizarding world, but after a bit of digging and a few trips to less reputable parts of wizarding societies all across Europe and Asia, they were able to find what they needed to begin their study in earnest. They had begun their own practice -or training, as they told everyone else- less than a year ago, and already Harry's magical abilities had far surpassed either of their expectations.

He could cast nearly any spell wandlessly and wordlessly with little to no fatigue; and there were things he could simply _do _without having to call any particular spell or incantation to mind; though Draco was the only one who knew this. He was able to see and feel the magic surrounding him at all times, something that had been very tiring in the beginning. But as Draco taught him the chants and meditation techniques, he became more relaxed; no longer feeling like he was constantly having to keep his guard up to ward off the foreign magics, but was able instead to accept them as a part of himself and move with them. It was exhilarating, and calming; slightly chaotic and yet peaceful all at once. Harry felt he showed greater progress when he was outside; in an open field, in the forest, by a lakeside, or the sea; but he was at his absolute best when he was with Draco.

Draco helped him focus; helped center and ground him. The first time he levitated had been because Draco was with him, helping him guide those forces through his body and into the earth. His thoughts drifted back to earlier that day; Draco had been sitting in front of him, his legs crossed in the snow.

"_Do you feel it, the difference?" he had asked as he pressed his hand over Harry's heart. "Feel your magic, your heat, your energy. Focus on that… what do you see?"_

_Harry took a deep breath, his eyes closed, exhaling slowly through his nose. "Steam." he whispered. _

_"Alright. Now I want you to concentrate on that steam; feel the heat, feel it expanding and contracting inside you, breath with it."_

_Harry nodded his head, breathing in slowly._

_"Now I want you to focus here." Draco said, moving his other hand around Harry's back and pressing his palm to the base of his spine. "I want you to push that steam through your body and settle it here."_

_Harry nodded once more, his breathing evening further as he felt the warmth spread through him to settle where Draco's hand still pressed firmly into his back. He could feel the warmth from the other boy's skin, he could feel Draco's magic; it called to his own and the warmth inside him seemed to expand. He could feel it at the top of his skull, like a cup filled with too much water; he felt as though he had been filled to the brim, the steam solidifying into a hot spring, running over his shoulders and into the ground._

_"Harry… look." Draco whispered against his ear. Harry opened his eyes and was met with Draco's own silver gaze boring into his own. "Look down." he whispered. _

_There, shooting up from the earth beneath them, was a patch of lush, green grass; the snow continued to fall around them, landing on the warm blades and melting into cool, clear droplets of water. _

_Harry looked back at Draco, his grin so wide it hurt. The blond stared back at him, his hand still pressed firmly over his heart. "When that coward finally decides to show his face, he'll wish he had never been born." he said softly. "Life wins."_

_Harry's smile softened as he reached up and placed his hand over Draco's. "Love wins." he said firmly._

A knock at the door pulled him from his musings; he stared at the blade of grass twirling absently between his fingers. "Love wins." he whispered.

The knocking sounded again. "Harry?" Ginny called from the other side.

Harry sighed, throwing the tiny blade into the fire and waving a hand toward the door; "It's open, Gin." he called.

~*~

Ginny stood inside the door, a tea service hovering a few feet ahead of her. "Thought you could use a little something to relax." she smiled.

"You have no idea." Harry said tiredly as he took the tray. "Bed or sofa?"

"Like you even have to ask." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank Merlin for that." He said as he settled himself on the bed. He made Ginny's cup before pouring his own. "Thanks for this, Gin; you're an angel." he smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Only for you Harry." she winked. "So, what were you out doing with Malfoy that took all day long?"

"Just training." Harry said as he sipped his tea. "Time just got away from us; you know how it is." he shrugged.

Ginny nodded. "Still, I don't see why you had to go with Malfoy. I thought you had been training with Ron."

"I was; I am… it's just, this wasn't really something Ron's very … proficient in, I guess you could say. Ron's an amazing dueler, a great sparing partner, he rivals Charlie even in hand to hand; something Draco is absolutely pants at, and if you tell Draco I said that I'll kill you. But when it comes to ancient magic and spell work…"

"You mean the Dark Arts."

"No, I mean ancient magic and spell work." Harry said sternly. "This isn't a popularity contest Gin; it's about learning what we need to know to win. We all have our strong suits; what Draco and I were working on is his… period."

Ginny shrugged. "I just don't think you should be spending so much time away from the house alone with Malfoy is all."

"And why is that?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Well, let's see," she said, ticking off reasons on her fingers as she spoke. "He leaves for days at a time, no one knows where he's going, no one goes with him to verify he is where he said he would be, and, oh yeah, his father is Voldemort's second in command! For all we know he could be spying for the Death Eaters; and with the two of you going off without giving anyone any details it would be the perfect opportunity for him to turn you over or send you into an ambush! At the very least, he knows your weaknesses and your strengths; he could be feeding that information straight to Voldemort himself!"

Harry waited for a moment, continuing to sip his tea. "Are you finished?" he asked calmly.

Ginny looked confused for a second, then nodded.

"First of all," he began without preamble, "Do you have any idea how paranoid you sound? Second, Voldemort doesn't have second or third or fourth in command; there's him and there's everybody else. He may act like he trusts some of them more than others, but he doesn't give a damn about any of them. Third, Draco leaves to find research material and potion ingredients which can sometimes lead him to dangerous places where he doesn't feel comfortable risking someone else's life for what may turn out to be a fruitless venture. Fourth, I know where he's going because he tells me, and I trust him." Harry said. "What is it going to take for you to do the same?"

"He's a Malfoy, Harry." Ginny said finally, as though that were explanation enough.

"His name is Draco, Gin."

Ginny shook her head. "I hope, for your sake, you're right about him." she smiled sadly.

"I know I am." Harry said. "I just hope you figure it out before it's too late."

They dropped into a comfortable silence, each agreeing to leave the subject for the time being as they finished their tea.

"So tell me, is my brother treating you well?" Ginny asked after a while.

Harry smiled as he leaned back against the headboard. "I have no complaints."

"That doesn't sound like a glowing declaration of love and devotion; and if the sex is as good as it was the last time you two broke your silencing charm, you ought to be singing his praises." she grinned. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Okay, that happened one time," Harry blushed, "and it was over a year ago!"

"Oh, that night is burned into my memory darling; the things I heard… _'Oh Charlie, oh fuck me harder big boy…'_"

"Oh shut it, Gin!" Harry laughed as he buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe you remember that… and no, there is no 'trouble in paradise' as you put it; everything's fine."

"Good; because you know, if things ever were to turn sour between the two of you, there's always another Weasly waiting in the wings." she winked.

"You mean… Ron's gay?" Harry stage whispered.

"You're a prick, you know that?" Ginny said as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Language darling, language." Harry tutted; his smile faltered when he felt Ginny's hand rest on his thigh. "Gin…"

"It's just that, you know how I feel about you." she whispered. "We never even tried…you know, to see where things could have gone between us."

"Gin… Ginny look at me." Harry said, taking her chin in his hand. "I love you; and I'm not going to give you that 'you're like a sister to me' bullshit because you're not, you're my friend. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're funny, you're incredibly strong… you're amazing anyway you look at it. But I'm gay, Gin; that's not going to change any time soon. And I am very much in love with a wonderful man, and that's not going to change either."

"I know…" Ginny whispered as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry... fucking hormones." she smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Gin." Harry smiled back at her.

"Well… you know if you're ever feeling adventurous, there's always those strap-on thingy's." she grinned.

"Ah… Gin…" Harry groaned. "That's just… ah, Christ… that's revolting!"

"Revolting? Way to kick a girl when she's down Har; I was only trying to lighten the mood." Ginny laughed.

"Not you… the mental image. Jesus… I'm going to need therapy after that one." he said as he joined in, laughing as well.

They sat staring at one another as their laughter died down. "I do love you, Gin." Harry finally said as he pressed a hand to her cheek. "And one day, you'll find someone who loves you more than I do… and who'll want to touch your vagina." he gagged, making Ginny giggle. He smiled as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, but she turned her head at the last second and his lips grazed hers before he could pull away, smiling awkwardly.

His eyes widened as she placed her hand back on his thigh and squeezed gently as she leaned forward, her lips hovering over his; but his surprise wasn't at her movements, it was at his bodies' reaction to them.

He gasped as he felt her warm hand press against his clothed erection, shocked not only by her boldness, but at the fact that he was actually hard. He tried to move his arms, to push her away; to open his mouth and tell her to stop, to leave, but his body simply would not comply. He wanted to scream as he felt her tongue against his lips, as he felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her tight against himself, as he flipped her onto her back and pressed his lips against hers forcefully; he moaned instead.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of something, anything to stop himself. Ginny was moaning and writhing beneath him, tearing at his clothes while she ravished his mouth. This was wrong; he felt as though he were trapped inside his own head, watching his body act of its own accord. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what was happening to him, when suddenly he understood; the tea.

Ginny had drugged him.

And with that, he felt his mind going dim, as though someone were dousing the lights one by one until he was left in the dark. The last thing he heard was Ginny's pleasured moan as he thrust inside her.

**Author's Note: **I'm not a fan of Non-Con personally, so this is the closest my writing will ever come to that kind of subject matter; just so you all know. But hopefully, the warning at the beginning was satisfactory; I really wasn't sure how to properly categorize this one. Anyway, the story's moving along. I hope you're all enjoying the read as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for sticking with me and please, please, please, I'll love you forever if you... REVIEW! : )

-Peace


	4. Chapter 4

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings: **Mild violence/ Coarse Language (As always, this work is un-beta's, so any and all errors are the fault of the hair-brained author... me!)

Harry awoke to the shooting pain of sunlight piercing his eyelids. He grimaced, raising a hand to shield his eyes, the sudden movement causing him to notice the warm weight on his chest. He looked down to see an arm draped across his bare torso; a thin, freckled arm. He pressed the hand meant for his eyes over his mouth as his eyes followed the pale limb to the mass of comforter next to him; he held his breath as he lifted the edge to glimpse at his bed partner.

"What the fuck!?" he screamed as he scrambled backward, his legs tangling in the sheets in his haste; he reached for his pillow, but it was no use, the fluffy headrest went with him as his bare arse hit the cold floor, hard.

Ginny groaned, her hand sweeping over the empty space next to her. "Harry?" she asked groggily as her head popped up from under the covers. "Babe?"

Harry sat on the floor, staring at the pillow in his hand, trying to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered he had been upset about Draco… he had spent a while brooding by the fire… Ginny had come to talk with him… she had brought him tea…

The tea.

"Get up." he said quietly, but firmly from his place on the floor.

"Mmm… good morning to you too Mr. Grumpy." Ginny smiled as she stretched.

"I said get up." Harry said again as he stood, clutching the pillow to himself.

Ginny looked up at him, her smile disintegrating to a look of confusion as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around herself. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep from screaming at her. How could she sit there and ask him that question; did she think he didn't know? "Where are my clothes Ginny?" he asked, his voice cold.

Ginny recoiled as though he had struck her, her eyes widening in fear as she took in the glint in his eyes and the deceptive calm of his voice. She swallowed hard as she pointed to the foot of the bed.

"And yours?" Harry asked in that same detached manner; he watched as she pointed to her side of the bed. "Get them, get dressed, and get out." he said as he walked to the end of the bed and retrieved his denims.

"Harry I… I don't understand…"Ginny stuttered to a halt as Harry looked back at her.

"I'll say it more slowly this time then, shall I; get your clothes… get dressed… and get out." he whispered.

Ginny sat staring at him, her lips trembling as her eyes welled up with tears. "Harry… please…" she whispered slowly, trying to speak around the growing lump in her throat. "I… I won't tell Charlie. I swear, just… just tell me what I did wrong, and…"

"Oh stop playing so fucking innocent!" Harry yelled as every picture frame on his mantle shattered; Ginny whined pitifully as she felt the air in the room shift. "How could you… I don't even know what to say to you!"

"Harry I… I don't… understand." she cried.

Harry looked at her, his anger and disgust evident in his glare. "I'm going to go shower. I think it would be best for both of us if you weren't here when I got out." he whispered. "Now get your clothes, and get out." he said as he turned and headed for the washroom. "And Ginny?" he called as he opened the door, "I don't think I should see you for a few days." he said quietly as he closed the door behind himself.

Ginny sat there, staring at the door he had just gone through, listening as the taps were turned on. She slid slowly from the bed, picking up her clothes and slipping them on as she replayed the night before in her mind.

Harry had been resistant at first, and she knew she had been pretty forward, but she had been willing to take that chance. She loved Harry, she always had, and she knew Harry loved her; he was just confused. She knew she was going to have to push just a little, and she had, and he had responded just like she knew he would. But now… she didn't know what was going on; he was like a totally different person this morning.

She bit her lip, deciding she had cried enough as she walked over to the fireplace. Shards of glass were everywhere; she tip-toed through the mess, brushing a few pieces aside as she reached for one of the mangled frames. There was a muggle photo inside; a picture of Harry and herself together on her birthday two years previous. He had taken her to muggle London for the day, promising to do whatever she wanted. They had spent most of it shopping and eating various unhealthy fried things and had even gone to the cinema; it was the greatest day of her life. She stared at the picture; Harry had his arm slung around her neck, his lips pressed to her cheek as he held the camera out; her eyes were crossed as she stuck out her tongue. They were both smiling.

She jumped as a loud crash sounded from the washroom followed by a string of curses, all muffled through the shower spray; Ginny hissed as she looked down, realizing she had stepped on a rather large piece of glass. "Shit." she whispered as she hobbled over to the sofa and sat down, bringing her leg up to survey the damage.

It was a pretty jagged piece and looked to have sunk about three centimeters into her heel. She sighed, setting her jaw as she wrapped her fingers around the protrusion and pulled it free in one swift motion. "Fuck!" she screamed as she threw the bloody shard across the room. She stood, pain shooting up her leg as she grabbed the picture and limped out the door, slamming it behind herself. She needed to find Ron.

~*~

Harry snapped the door shut and walked to the old pocelain tub, shedding his denims as he went. He turned the tap as hot as he could stand it and stepped inside, pulling the curtain around as he rested his head against the shower stem. The hot water cut through his hair, burning his scalp as he bared the back of his neck and shoulders to the spray. He hadn't realized he was crying until he heard his sobs echoing around the room; he grimaced as he fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

It had been years since he had lost control of his magic like that, and Draco had been the only one to witness it then.

Draco...

He knew Draco should be the least of his concerns at the moment, but he couldn't help it. One of his closest friends, a woman he loved more than he could say, had just drugged him for sex. He refused to think of it as rape... his body had been more than willing, but... He shuddered, choking back another sob; and the only person he wanted to talk to about this, the only person he _could _talk to about it, the person he _needed_to talk to the most wasn't speaking to him. Draco didn't even speak to him directly anymore. Outside of a friendly greeting at the breakfast table, or the time they spent training, which was mostly chanting and meditation anyway, he was reduced to sitting through conversations between himself, Hermione and Draco, or himself, the twins and Draco; never just he and Draco alone. How he clung to those brief "hello's" in the morning, those sad smiles that accompanied them, and the look of regret in those beautiful eyes. All because Ron couldn't let it go.

In a way, Harry understood where Ron was coming from. Draco had been more than hurtful toward them all as children, he was brutal; but that was the thing, they were children.

They were twelve years old, at the beginning of second year when Draco had come to him, begging for his forgiveness, for his help. Harry had thought it was a joke at first, but Draco worked hard to prove his sincerity and by the time Christmas hols had come around he and Harry had forged a tentative friendship. Pansy and Blaise followed suite; followed by Theo Nott; though they were the only Slytherins to openly side with Harry and his friends.

By the beginning of third year, word had spread, associations had been made known, and battle lines had been drawn; and when given the ultimatum of death sentence or Death Eater, Draco made his choice and never looked back. He earned not only the respect, but the trust of the side of the Light that day... everyone but Ron, and to some extint, Ginny. Harry wasn't happy about it, but it seemed the only options a Weasley had when it came to showing their dislike for someone was either complete and total dismissal or outright aggression; Ginny chose the former, but Ron...

Harry didn't know what to do with him anymore. They had been best friends once, but their relationship had become strained over the last few years as Harry had gotten closer to Draco. At first he thought it was just jealousy, perhaps even insecuirty; but no matter what excuses he threw Draco's way Harry knew the truth; Ron simply hated him, and there was nothing and no one that would change his mind.

Harry knew now what he should have done. He should have stood up for his friend, for the man he loved; instead he let Draco walk away. He willingly gave up the most meaningful relationship of his life, a relationship that could have grown into something so much more, for the angry and bitter remains of what used to be a friendship with a good man.

That was it really; Ron simply wasn't the man he should have been, and it broke Harry's heart to admit it. He was angry, and vengeful... violent. If Harry was honest with himself he could admit that their friendship was in ruins long before Draco had walked out on him, but he had foolishly tried to salvage it; he had tried to save his friend. But now, he was beginning to realize... some people just couldn't be saved.

Harry shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair; his scalp was burned and sore. He needed to get up, to get out of the shower and go do whatever it was he was supposed to be doing today... he just wasn't sure how to do that. Was he supposed to just go about his business as usual; to ignore Ginny and pretend she hadn't betrayed his trust, that she hadn't violated him; to sit next to Ron at the breakfast table and pretend they were still innocent pre-teens, unaffected by the the war and the death and the fear and hatred it had spawned inside him; to sit quietly by as Draco pulled further and further away, taking with him every chance either of them had at a life together... he didn't know.

He felt his anger building as the weight of it all seemed to settle in on him for the first time. The enormity of it was almost tangible; he couldn't breath. He tried to remember his mantras for peace, for guidance, for strength; but his mind was blank in the face of his despair and his anger. He felt he was on the edge of something; something dark and deep and heavy. The curtain rippled in the stillness of the room; Harry took a deep breath and the bathtub vibrated for one brief second before it simply fell apart; huge chunks of heavy porcelain crashed against the tiled floor as water continued to stream from the shower head. Harry screamed as he jumped up, his fingers twisting his hair into knots as he let out a string of profanities. He hadn't realized he was moving until his back hit the wall; he slid down it and stayed there.

**Author's Note:** I know, a lot of angst. But I wouldn't make you all suffer through it if it wasn't absolutely necessary. : ) Anyway, let me know what you think. Chapter five should be up soon! Review, Review, Review... and thanks for reading!

-Peace


	5. Chapter 5

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Coarse Language (And, as always, any and all mistakes are absolutely, completely and gloriously mine.)

Dinner at Grimmauld Place was always a very lively affair; it was something Harry absolutely insisted on. No matter how the day had been spent, the dinner table was the one place they could all come together and put everything out of their minds and just enjoy good food and good company; Harry believed it was the best remedy for a hard day, and these days they were all hard.

But tonight was different.

Harry sat in his usual seat across from Draco staring silently into his plate of stew. The seat next to him was empty; Ginny's.

"Has anyone seen Ginevra?" Molly asked as she took a bread roll from the basket and passed it to Hermione.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, Mum." Ron said quietly; Harry's jaw clenched.

"Well she didn't say anything to me. Perhaps I should go and check on her." Molly said.

"I'm sure she's fine Mrs. Weasley." Draco said calmly. "You've done nothing but run around the house all day, you should rest for a while; at least enjoy some of the meal you worked so hard to prepare for us all." he smiled graciously.

"I don't recall anyone speaking to you Malfoy." Ron said, his lip curled in distaste.

"Knock it off, Ron." Harry said darkly.

The table fell silent once more. The air was heavy; weighed down not only by Harry's mood, but by the tension between Draco and Ron, and subsequently Ron and Harry.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat a few minutes later. "How did your training go yesterday, Harry?"

"It was alright." Harry said without looking up from his plate.

"I'm sure it was better than alright." Hermione smiled. "What would you say, Draco?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco staring back at him; he wasn't smiling, but his eyes sparkled as they searched his face. "He was amazing." he whispered. "But you know Harry; ever the modest hero."

"Ha, yeah; Harry… our hero." Ron snorted.

Harry's spoon hit the table with a clatter as he stood from his chair and stared down the table to where Ron was sitting. "Is there something you'd like to say to me, Ron?" he asked, his voice conveying a sense of calm he didn't feel.

"Yeah." Ron said, standing himself. "Yeah, there is."

"Ron, don't start this right…"Charlie started before Ron cut him off.

"Shut it, Charlie. This needs to be said." He spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Harry. "Do you have any idea what's going on out there, outside these walls?" he asked.

Harry stood, waiting for Ron to continue.

"People are dying. While we're sitting here chatting about quidditch and cinemas, Voldemort is out there building his army and preparing to attack! What the fuck are we doing, Harry; why are we all just sitting around waiting patiently to be caught unaware?" Ron yelled.

"What would you have me do, Ron? Send all of us out into the fields and the forests to search for someone who, let's face it, is not going to be found. He's been hiding for years, and yes, I don't doubt he's preparing himself for a fight, but you can be damn well sure he knows that that's exactly what he's going to get; a fight. And I don't know what you've been doing, but the rest of this house has been studying and training; not just traditional magical warfare, but other methods, alternatives, defensive as well as offensive. We have worked ourselves to the point of exhaustion so that we can be sure that we will not be caught unaware; that when Voldemort comes for us, we will be ready, we will be prepared, and we will win." Harry said firmly, his voice never once raising an octave. "Now, can we go back to our supper, or do you feel the need to insult us all further?"

Ron stood at the other end of the table shaking his head. "I don't get you anymore." he said.

"The feeling's mutual."

"What do you mean? I'm not the one who's changed here!" he yelled. "Percy is dead, Hermione's parent's are dead, your aunt and uncle and cousin, all that remained of your family is dead; the Burrow was destroyed! We've all lost so much; am I the only one who understands that; the only one who remembers, who wants a little retribution… or are you just too busy taking it up the arse from my brother and Oliver and any other man who looks at you for more than two seconds put together?" he spat.

Everyone at the table gasped and shouts of "Ron!" echoed throughout the room.

Harry put his hand out and silence settled around them instantly. "I'm sorry, Ron." he said evenly. "I'm confused. Are you questioning my memory or my morality?"

"Morality!?" Ron practically screamed. "There's nothing moral about what you're doing Harry! How do you think the rest of the wizarding population is going to feel when they realize the man they lauded as their saviour is a fag?"

Harry took a deep breath, his fists balled so tightly he could feel his fingernails cutting into his palms. "I'm no one's saviour, Ron." he whispered.

"You can say that all you like Harry, but you don't have a choice in the matter. Those people out there believe in you. They need you to be strong, they need to see you fighting for them because they're losing hope; so it's time for you stop fucking around with your boy toys, end this war and settle in with some nice chit and live out a normal life so that everyone else can do the same."

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply before he spoke again. "Ron, you can insult me all you like… hell, you can call me every name in the book if it makes you feel better," he whispered. "But I am not _'fucking around'_ as you so eloquently put it. I am in love, the depths of which I don't think you could even begin to comprehend; and I will not stand by and let you insult _that_."

"Oh come off it Harry; you can't possibly call whatever it is you feel for my brother, another man, love. I mean, after last night…"

Harry's eyes flashed as his jaw clenched. "What do you know about last night?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper; and for one brief moment, he could see fear in Ron's eyes.

"We talked about it this morning." he said as he raised his chin a little higher.

Harry stared at him for a full minute before he spoke again. "And you approved of their... actions?"

"Whatever it takes Harry." Ron said evenly. "It's time for you to grow up. You have a duty to fulfill and it's time you start fulfilling it."

"I don't owe anything to anyone." Harry whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "I fight for the people I love, for the man I love, for our future. I don't owe anyone else a goddamn thing."

"And what about me?" Ron said. "What about the people who've been there for you since the beginning; what do you owe us?"

"That's what this is about isn't it?" Draco's voice was clear and unwavering as he spoke up. "Your futile attempt to ride the coattails of the most powerful wizard of the age; to use his fame and fortune to bring your family into good social standing. Your character is beyond reproach." he spat. "You're fucking pathetic."

"You shut your fucking mouth, you despicable Death Eater scum!" Ron yelled.

"That's enough!" Harry said, raising his voice for the first time that evening.

"Ron's right, Harry." Molly spoke from her place beside her son.

"Molly!" Arthur gasped from the other end of the table. "You can't possibly be condoning…"

"Oh shut it Arthur!" Molly shouted, slamming her fist against the table. "I've had enough of this; of sitting quietly by while everyone around me settles for less and less, and I'll have no more of it! Thirty years we've been together. Thirty years I stood by you, I waited for. You were so intelligent, full of so much promise; you could have made something of yourself Arthur, you could have been someone; you could've given your family a name they could be proud of, but no… you chose to throw your life away tinkering with your muggle toys and your stupid experiments!"

"Molly… I…I'm sorry…" Arthur stuttered.

"Don't you dare apologise to me Arthur Weasley! That's your problem; you're sorry; you're weak Arthur, you always have been and you always will be. And I for one can't take anymore. Ron is right; we've bent over backwards for this boy; we took him in as our own, and how does he repay us? By shaming himself, by disgracing us with his filth..."

"That is enough!" Harry shouted; the dishes and cutlery began to vibrate on the table, filling the dining room with a low hum. He took a deep breath, "Mrs. Weasley, Ron; I love you both, very much. But I've been patient long enough, this is more than I can tolerate; and the last thing I want to do is force you to continue to live in a place where my filth and shame are so proudly on display." He said quietly. "I'll fire call Dumbledore as soon as we've finished our meal, I'm sure he'll be happy to lodge you for the next couple of days; at least until you can find more suitable accommodations which I will be happy to finance for you… it's the least I can do as I seem to be so indebted to you."

"Am I hearing this right? You're kicking us out?" Ron yelled.

"I'm asking you to leave my home."

"And the rest of you are okay with this?" Ron asked incredulously as he eyed the rest of the room.

No one spoke.

"Go pack your things." Harry said as he sank into his seat, suddenly exhausted. "I'll have Dobby send your dinner to your rooms. Be ready by morning, please."

Ron and Molly stood staring at the rest of the table. "You'll be sorry Harry; I swear to Merlin you're going to regret this." Ron spat as he and Molly left the room without so much as a backward glance.

"I already do." Harry whispered.

~*~

"... will be happy to give them a room for as long it's necessary." Dumbledore's voice echoed through the study.

"Thank you sir." Harry nodded.

"You're welcome Harry. I'll open the floo to my office come morning. Will 8:30 be acceptable?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I don't expect I'll be seeing you as well." Dumbledore said solemnly.

"No sir." Harry shook his head.

"Yes. Well goodnight Harry; for what it's worth I'm very sorry."

"So am I." Harry whispered. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore said before his head vanished from the flame; Harry pulled back from the grate and closed the connection. He sighed as he heard the knock at the door. "Come in."

"Harry?"

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he jumped up and crossed the room. "I... I'm sorry. I don't... I don't really know what else to say other than that." he frowned. They stood facing each other, and awkward silence settling between them.

"I just..." Arthur whispered some minutes later, his gazed set dazedly on the cold hearth. "I just... I don't understand... she's my wife, and he's my son. How could they... how could I not have seen..."

"None of us could have... expected... that." Harry said as he settled a hand on the other man's shoulder. Minutes ticked by as they lapsed into silent once more.

"No..." Arthur finally whispered. "I knew... I just didn't want to see it. Molly was right..."

"Mr. Weasley..."

"No Harry." he said, his gaze finally settling on the young man in front of him. "She was right about me. But the things she said about you, what Ron said about you... I didn't raise him to think that way. I'm sorry; I should have defended you and Charlie and Draco... I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'll understand if you want me to leave..."

"No!" Harry said, tightening his grasp on the man's shoulder. "Mr. Weasley... Arthur... I need you here; we all need you here, I don't care what Mrs. Weasley believes. I'll understand if you want to be with them, but please, don't think for a moment that you're unwelcome here. Please... I want you to stay." Harry pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Harry; not any of you." Arthur whispered; a small, watery smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry beamed as he wrapped his arms around him. "And you're wrong, Molly wasn't right about you." he whispered as he held the other man close. "You're a good man, Arthur; a good father. And your family is proud of you... we all are."

"Thank you, Harry." he whispered.

Harry smiled as he pulled away. "They're... 8:30 tomorrow." he nodded.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Alright."

"I umm... I had Dobby move your things to the blue room on the second floor; I hope that was alright."

"Yes." Arthur sighed, looking relieved. "I... thank you, Harry. You handled yourself well this evening. You're a better man than I can describe, and I've never been more proud of a child than I was of you tonight." he said firmly.

"Arthur..." Harry whispered.

Arthur shook his head. "Goodnight son." he said quietly as he turned and left the room.

"Goodnight..." Harry whispered after him.

**Author's Note: **After the last couple of angsty chapter endings, I thought a semi-happy ending would be a welcome change. : ) I also want to let everyone know that this story, while it takes place during the conflict with Voldemort, won't actually cover the last battle. The main focus of the fic is the relationships between the characters, primarily Harry and Draco. That being said, there's only one, maybe two chapters left in this tale; so don't worry, boy love is on the way! Meanwhile... if you like what you've read so far -or if you hated it-, hit the review button and let me know. : ) Thanks for reading!

-Peace


	6. Chapter 6

***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Warnings:**Slash/ Graphic Sexual Content (ChW/O) (H/D)/ Coarse Language -As always, I am beta-less (as you can see, because that is so not a word), so any and all mistakes are mine. Now, on with the show... Enjoy!

-Two Weeks Later-

Draco awoke with a start, squinting in the dim light. "What the…?" he mumbled as he stared blearily at his watch. "Fuck." He yawned as he stood and stretched. This was the fourth night in a row he had fallen asleep in the lab.

The levels below the ground floor of Grimmauld Place were far too large to be called storm cellars, too earthy to be called basements, and lacked the proper instruments of torture to be called dungeons. They were, however, the perfect place for Draco to experiment with and brew his own potions. So, after a lengthy discussion with Harry –which had really only consisted of ten words; _"May I use those rooms as a Potion's Lab?"_ and Harry's reply of _"Sure."_- he was given free reign of the space; something he had used to his advantage many times over the last six years; the past two weeks especially.

He wasn't hiding out; not really. He had gotten a lot of work done over the last ten days he reasoned with himself; Draco was nothing if not dedicated when it came to his potions research; especially when he was trying to avoid things… or people… or Harry.

Not just Harry; Harry and Charlie.

He had made it a point to stay in the lab until the wee hours of the morning every night since Harry's public declaration of their love; he still remembered the last time they had broken their silencing charm over a year ago. He had wanked himself raw listening to the sounds Harry made as he was brought to the height of pleasure; imagining it was himself drawing those sounds from his beautiful mouth, that it was his name Harry called out as he came. But it was different now; he didn't think he would be able to handle it if it happened again, knowing that it wasn't just a one off between them. Listening to sex was one thing; listening to two people make love was something else entirely.

He shook his head; he needed to stop thinking like this. _Time to let it go, let Harry go_, he thought as he cleared his workspace and headed for the stairs. It was a little after four in the morning, well past the two young lovers' bed times; and with that assurance, he opened the door to the entryway.

The house was quiet; it had been for the last two weeks. The air of tension that had surrounded them all before the Weasley's departure had vanished, but it seemed to have left one of sadness in its wake. Draco was sure it had a lot to do with Harry. His magic had an effect on the space around him; it had always been that way, but the effects had intensified in the last year during their training. Draco had thought the mood of the house would shift for the better once Ron and Molly had left; and considering all that had happened, Harry seemed to be handling it alright for the first couple of days; but his mood had changed dramatically after Ginny left.

The whole house had awakened to the sound of their fight that morning, and everyone was shocked when they saw her storming out of Harry's room, suitcase in hand. She'd flooed to Hogwarts without a word to anyone else, and no one had heard from any of them in the ten days that had since passed. They had all tried to get Harry to talk about it, to tell them what had happened; but he refused to go into detail, telling them only that she was angry with Harry for throwing her mother and brother out and that she didn't feel welcome in his home without them.

Draco had watched silently from the background. It was obvious to everyone that Harry was upset, you could feel it in the air; but Draco knew Harry, and he knew he was more than upset, more than saddened by what had happened; he was angry and conflicted over his anger, he was second guessing not only his decision, but himself… he was hurting and it couldn't have been more obvious to Draco if he had been bleeding all over the floor.

As his friend, Draco knew he should have been there for him; this wasn't about how he was feeling, it was about what Harry needed; but as a man who had just had his every hope of a future with the man he was desperately in love with dashed to bits, he didn't feel he could be objective about the situation. He knew it was selfish, but he just didn't see any way around it.

Draco shook his head; he really needed to stop thinking like this.

The hallway was dark as he rounded the corner. He pulled his wand, ready to cast a quick _Lumos_ when a light at the end of the hall caught his attention. A lamp was lit in the study, its' light seeping beneath the door; Draco stopped outside it, listening. The sound of the writing table scraping against the floor, followed by a loud crash had his nerves instantly on alert and his mind jumping to fantastic conclusions. His wand at the ready, he turned the handle and burst into the room.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" Charlie groaned as he wrapped a hand around his partner's hip, pulling the man back onto himself as he thrust deep inside him while the other threaded through his dark hair and pulled.

"Ah… yes… Charlie…" the other man gasped as he arched into his lover.

"Jesus! What is it with you people and the study?!" Draco yelled as he threw a hand up to cover his face.

"Draco?"

"Draco!"

"…Oliver?" Draco asked, lowering his hand to look at the two men in front of him. "Charlie… what the fuck are you doing!?" he yelled.

"Draco, this isn't what it looks like!" Charlie said; his cock still buried balls deep in his lover's arse.

"Actually, it's exactly what it looks like." Oliver winked as he reached back to run his fingernails over Charlie's muscled thigh.

"Shut up, Oliver!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh don't insult the man, Charlie." Oliver smirked as he ran his fingers over the faint red marks he'd made.

Draco felt his blood boil as he watched goose bumps break out over Charlie's already flushed skin. "Put your clothes on and tell me what the fuck is going on." He demanded. He turned his head while Charlie righted himself and rummaged around for his shorts. "Draco…" he began, but Draco cut him off.

"What about Harry?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean _'what about Harry'_?" Oliver asked as he bent to retrieve his knickers and tank top.

"Oliver…" Charlie began.

"What… he hasn't told you?" Draco yelled. "He and Harry have been together for almost two years! Harry pronounced his love for him not three weeks ago!"

"Draco…" Charlie tried again, but Draco was having none of it.

"How could you Charlie? Especially after everything he's been through… after all that he's going through…"

"Draco…"

"How could you betray his trust like this?!"

"Draco…"

"He doesn't deserve this! And with one of his friends no less…"

"Draco, Harry and I aren't together!" Charlie shouted, finally getting Draco's attention.

"…What?"

"Harry and I… we aren't together… we haven't been together in nearly nine months." Charlie said slowly as he held Oliver's hand in his.

"…But…"

"Draco... it's over." Charlie nodded, a small smile stealing across his lips.

Draco's eyes widened; the realization of what Charlie's words meant taking a minute to sink in, and for one brief moment he mirrored the other man's hopeful smile before suddenly bursting into tears.

"Draco?"

"Oh sweetheart." Oliver cooed as he ran to Draco's side and wrapped his arms around him. "I know… men can be such unbelievable bastards can't they." He said as he looked pointedly toward his lover.

"What? You think this is my fault?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do!" Oliver hissed as Draco continued to sob into his shoulder. "You don't think you might have mentioned this to him a little sooner? And of all the ways for him to find out…"

"Wha-… it wasn't my place to say anything!" Charlie whispered. "It was between Harry and Draco!"

"Still…" Oliver hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes still narrowed on his lover, "You might have said _something_; you're his friend for Merlin's sake."

"Oli… really… you can't seriously believe that this is my…"

"No; I don't want to hear it." Oliver put his hand up ignoring his boyfriend's protests as he turned his attention back to Draco. "Are you alright sweetie?" he asked as Draco's shoulders began to tremble.

"I'm fine." Draco's laugh was somewhat hysterical as he pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I'm…" he said as his eyes welled up again.

"Oh, honey…" Oliver said.

"No." Draco said, putting his hand out. He took a deep breath, biting his lip. "What he said… that night…?"

"He meant every word." Charlie said firmly.

"And he wasn't talking about…?"

Charlie shook his head as he grinned.

"He was talking about…?"

"I think we all know who he was talking about sweetheart." Oliver said as he patted Draco's shoulder before pushing Charlie back onto the desk and seating himself on his lap, crossing his legs primly.

Draco felt his eyes burning, but he didn't care. He smiled at the two men in front of him. They made a beautiful couple; Charlie, the strapping dragon tamer turned soldier with his arms wrapped lovingly around his pretty prince,Oliver, who just happened to be the most well respected and sought after quidditch player in all of Europe… and the biggest queen on the planet. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he began to laugh.

Charlie chuckled lightly while Oliver simply smiled, dabbing at his eyes. "I just hate it when boys cry." He laughed as he ran a finger beneath his eyes in an arc. "It makes me all misty eyed every time… alright," he sighed, stamping his foot. "Enough with the water works; you're making my mascara run."

"Sorry." Draco grinned as he wiped his eyes. "For the mascara… and the mess on your shoulder." He blushed.

"Oh, please… I've had worse than that on me, honey." Oliver grinned as he nodded his head in Charlie's direction.

"Oliver!" Charlie gasped.

"I'm just trying to make him feel better… and it's true." He giggled.

"Shut up." Charlie hissed. "I really am sorry you had to find out like this though Draco." He said as he turned his attention back to Draco.

"I'm not." Draco smiled. "It was worth the mild trauma."

"Trauma!" Oliver gasped as though offended. "We're fucking hot and you know it."

Draco laughed. "I'm gonna go." He said as he turned and headed for the door. "You two should think about locking the door, and maybe throwing up a silencing charm." He winked.

"You do the same." Charlie laughed.

"Have fun!" he heard Oliver's sing song voice behind him as he closed the door

~*~

The sun was coming up; Harry looked beautiful in the soft gray light as he lay sleeping. Draco crossed the room and knelt by his bedside; he smiled as he pressed his hand to his cheek, running his thumb softly over his lips. Harry sighed, parting his lips and kissing the finger gently.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco said softly.

"I always know when you're near." Harry smiled.

Draco stared at his dark haired love, his fingers tracing his lips, his nose, his eyebrows; he hadn't realized how much he had missed just being near him, hearing his voice, and now to touch him, it felt so good… so _right_. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't let me." Harry whispered. He spoke again at the confusion and hurt evident in Draco's expression. "I was just being stupid at first, I should have told you long before that fight; but I wanted to fix things between you and Ron and Ron and me; I let him come between us, I put him before you… and I'm so _sorry_." He whispered. "But afterward… you were pulling away, and I couldn't do anything to stop you. And after a while, I just thought… maybe I was wrong… about what I thought you felt for me… maybe you didn't…" he stopped, shaking his head as he smiled sadly.

"Oh Harry…" Draco said as he framed the other man's face with his hands, running his thumbs under his eyes to catch the few silent tears that had pooled there. "How could you think that; that I don't love you as deeply and fiercely as I do? If you knew, why did you doubt it?"

Harry's gaze fell from Draco's eyes to his shoulder. "I've been wrong about people before." He whispered.

"Harry…" Draco said as he leaned closer, touching their foreheads together. "You weren't wrong about me." He whispered. "I love you; and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you; I'm sorry I've been such an idiot." He smiled.

"We've both been idiots." Harry grinned. "I love you, Draco." He whispered as his fingertips brushed the side of Draco's face. His breath hitched as he leaned in and their lips touched softly for the first time.

Draco trembled at the light touch and the feeling of Harry's warm breath mingling with his own. "Harry…" he whispered as he kissed first one corner of his mouth then the other before brushing their lips again. He held his breath as he parted his lips over Harry's, his tongue tracing the crease and teasing it gently.

"Draco…" Harry breathed, and moaned slightly when Draco took his opportunity to slip his tongue just past his parted lips. He felt the world slipping away as their tongues touched tentatively, the slick heat melting his heart.

Draco sighed as he pressed further, running his tongue softly over the roof of his lover's mouth and then each of his teeth. He groaned, his hand making its way to the back of Harry's head and threading his fingers through his dark locks as Harry wrapped his lips around his questing tongue and sucked greedily. Goose bumps broke out over his skin and a shiver ran down his spine as he felt Harry's hand at the base of his skull, urging him forward as he scooted back on the bed; Draco smiled into the kiss as he hurried to comply.

He fell onto the mattress gracelessly but couldn't have cared less as Harry's fingers trailed down his back and under his shirt to touch his bare skin. He arched forward as they started a path up his spine, pressing into his skin as though trying to memorize every bump and curve. He responded in kind, his hand falling beneath the sheet to run along Harry's chest and hip and _oh god_, his bare arse. He trembled as he pressed his hand to the firm flesh and squeezed.

"Mmm…" Harry groaned as he thrust himself forward, his hard cock brushing up against Draco's denims. "Draco…" he gasped as he broke away from the kiss, Draco's lips parting to lick a trail from his jaw to the shell of his ear. "Oh god, Draco…" he moaned as he thrust again, his own hand trailing down Draco's stomach to rest on the clasp of his jeans. "Draco…" he said, his gaze questioning as he pulled back from Draco's torturous treatment of his ear.

"Merlin yes." Draco hissed as he pulled Harry back in, kissing him deeply.

Harry kissed back with just as much fervor as he unclasped Draco's jeans and reached a hand down his shorts. He groaned as he grasped his hard cock and gave it an experimental tug.

"Ah… Harry!" Draco gasped, arching into his lover's hand. "Please…" he whispered as he lifted his hips. Harry caught on, pulling Draco's pants and shorts down to his knees in one quick motion; Draco did his best to wriggle out of them and was toeing them off a few moments later. The two men gasped as their bodies touched, bare skin from shoulder to thigh, for the first time.

"Mmm... yes..." Harry breathed as he reached between them, palming both their erections and stroking a couple of times.

"Ah… fuck!" Draco arched into Harry's fist as he panted. He reached for Harry, pulling him impossibly closer and flipping them; he sighed at the comforting feeling of Harry's solid weight pressing him into the mattress. He felt as though he were going to buried, and he didn't care if he ever got back up again. Harry brought a hand up to tangle into his hair as he bent closer to take his mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue searching out every dent and groove in his mouth as he rutted against his lover.

Draco groaned as he mirrored Harry's movements, the two of them thrusting against one another. He felt himself tensing, his balls tightening as he neared release. It was heaven, he thought vaguely as Harry gasped his name; hearing those beautiful sounds and knowing they were because of him. They were nothing like what he'd overhead that night with Charlie; they were better, he noted with some satisfaction.

"Draco…" Harry gasped again, his thrusts quickening as he pulled his lips away from Draco's only to bury his face in his neck. "Draco… love you!" he shouted, biting into his pale skin as the first spurts of hot come shot across his groin and stomach.

"Fuck… Harry!" Draco screamed as he fisted his hand in his lover's dark hair and pulled as he followed him in sweet release; his body tensed, every muscle contracting for one suspended moment before he collapsed, boneless and shivering to the mattress once more.

"Draco… Draco… Draco…" Harry whispered again and again as he pressed his lips to the angry red mark on Draco's neck, soothing it gently with his tongue as his body pulsed with the aftershocks.

Draco sighed, burying his nose in Harry's hair and breathing in his scent as he reveled in the afterglow. "I love you." he whispered against his ear.

Harry pulled back, staring down into Draco silver eyes. He smiled as he ran his fingers through his pale, blond hair. "I love you." he said, bending to brush their lips together gently.

Draco parted his lips, not satisfied with the light caress, and pressed his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth once more. He was exhausted, but he'd waited for this, for Harry, for years; a few more kisses in trade for a few minutes extra sleep seemed more than fair.

He hummed into the kiss as Harry took control, sucking Draco's tongue into his mouth and proceeding to ravish him as his hands roamed his body. "I love you." he whispered over and over and Draco wasn't sure which felt better, his kisses and caresses or his words.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's collarbone, his fingers tracing idle patterns on his hip bone as he pulled back slightly to stare into his hooded eyes. "I'm sure you already know, but I want to say it anyway," he whispered. "What I said at the table that night, I was talking about you. Charlie and I haven't been together in nearly nine months... I just couldn't do it; knowing I loved you, that I wanted you… I felt like I was being unfaithful." He blushed. "I sound like a twat but… you spoiled me for anyone else years ago."

"Good." Draco smiled, his fingers tracing the stubble on Harry's chin and jaw. "Because now that I have you, you won't need anyone else but me ever again."

Harry's eyes darkened, his love and lust, mingling with uncertainty and fear. "Promise…" he smiled; but Draco heard his unspoken question, his need.

"I promise." He said firmly; he smiled at the relief that flashed through the green eyes he loved so much. "I love you… and you're stuck with me now."

"I think I'll manage." Harry grinned as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Draco yawned as he pulled away. "Oh… sorry." He said, turning his head to cover his mouth.

"Did I wear you out, Draco?" Harry laughed as he pressed his face into Draco's neck.

"Well, yes, you did… but let me assure you, under normal circumstances, I would just be getting started." He smirked as he thrust up against his lover, his hand palming his arse. "But I haven't slept, so I'm a little tired."

"It's after six a.m.!" Harry said. "What were you doing all night and morning long?"

"Besides you?" Draco grinned.

"That was only the past hour."

"I was working in the lab, then I dozed off for about an hour and half, then… I stumbled upon Charlie… and Oliver." Draco blushed.

Harry's brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh Draco… I'm sorry…"

"Don't." Draco said. "We've said our apologies; I'm not upset… scarred maybe, but not upset." He smiled. "I love you, we're here now; that's all that matters."

"All that matters." Harry said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, looking away. Draco frowned as he cupped his lover's face in his hands, turning his face back toward him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

Draco searched Harry's face, his eyes, looking for the source of his disquiet. "He's coming." Draco finally whispered; it wasn't a question.

Harry nodded slowly. "What if… if something happens. I can't lose you… not now." He said, his eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"Oh, love." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around him. "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere; I made a promise."

"But if…"

"No." Draco said as he pulled away to stare into Harry's eyes. "When we go out to meet him, we'll be going together, and I don't want you thinking about what you stand to lose, I want you thinking about everything there is to gain. We're fighting for each other, for the life we're going to share once this is all over." He said firmly. "Life wins, remember?" He whispered as he took Harry's hand and pressed it over his heart, his own hand mirroring the action. "Love wins… _we_ win… no matter what."

Harry looked down at his lover, his eyes taking in the resolve his saw reflected in those silver depths. He could feel Draco's heartbeat, his magic, his energy flowing through the connection they had made; this is what he needed, what he had dreamed of and yearned for for so long. He had everything he needed to fight, everything he needed to win, everything he needed to live right there in his arms; and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.

He breathed in deeply, leaning close and brushing his nose against Draco's before taking his lips in a deep kiss; he smiled as he pulled away and whispered, "Love wins."

**Author's Note:**Thus ends our little tale; I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was pretty short, but like I said in the beginning, this is my first ever chaptered fic... and only my second posting, so I'm still learning. This was my first ever m/m sex scene, so it would be really great to get some feedback that I can put to use in the future. I just want to give a huge "Thank You!" to everyone for reading and a candid snapshot of Oliver Wood in his knickers for everyone who reviewed! See you next time!

-Peace


End file.
